


Protectiveness

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Lucifer, Reader is Lucifers daughter, Readers mother is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You just wanted to go out with your freind, but your overprotective father didn't let you.





	Protectiveness

"But, dad!", you cried out, pulling at the door. "I said no, (YN)", he answered calmly, holding the door closed with his grace. "But-" "No. You are not going out at this time. You know it's dangerous, especially for you" You clenched your fists, stomping angrily. "You never let me do anything! It's like I'm your prisoner!" His face was blank, jaw clenched. 

"(YN)", he whispered, voice soft. "Ever since mom passed, you won't let me go out alone. I know you just want to protect me, but I can protect myself. You and mom taught me to fight, you even had me fight Uncle Gabriel once" He chuckled at that. "And I know I can call for you if I'm in trouble and you'll come. You'll always come to rescue me" Lucifer felt a pang in his chest at your words. "I wasn't fast enough to save your mother" His voice was quiet, and he hated how weak he sounded in comparison to his teenage daughter. "Because I didn't want you to go. Little selfish me wanted to have you nearby and-" "It wasn't your fault. You were young, scared and sick. Every child would react that way" 

Your eyes were starting to water at the thought of that day. "No, no, no, no. Don't cry, Sweetheart. Come here" He stood up from his place on the couch and made his way over to you, wrapping his arms around you. He pulled your head to his chest and kissed the top of his head. Several minutes passed silently. Finally, he said something. "You can go out tomorrow if you really want to. Just... please stay at home today" You nodded, still pressed against your father tightly. Lucifer manoeuvred you two to the couch and sat down, still holding you. Suddenly your phone vibrated in your pocket and you pulled it out to look at the message you just got. It read: Hey babe, you coming tonight? Under it the person had sent a winking emoji. 

You froze, knowing that Lucifer had read it as well. "Sweetheart... who's Alexander?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
